scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminesse
A dimension born from the A-sphere through the nightmare and fears of darkness. Luminesse resides within the C-sphere and continues to grow slowly over time as nightmares increase. As long as there is fear of the dark, there is Luminesse. Facts The entire world of Luminesse is engulfed in a darkness, and it's current size is that of Russia, Europe, Asia, and Africa combined. Luminesse is based in the 1700-1800's with a setting mixed of Europe and New Zealand. The dimension is actually quite mild in temperature thanks to the core that is consisted of aether inside. The aether is what gives the world heat and a beautiful bio luminescent glow from the plants and water. The only parts of Luminesse that do not glow are the wastelands which cover 70 percent, while the other 30 percent is covered in ocean, forests, and cities. The very core that is consisted of aether is so massive it makes it easy to harvest through the plants and soil, but not just anyone can come here and grab a jar full of dirt. There are actually people living here surprisingly enough. Not everyone in Luminesse is alive, so to speak. The people and creatures that live here are a result of nightmares about clowns, spirits, creatures of the unknown, zombies, and going utterly mad. About half the population that lives here are hardly in their right mind half the time(You're either completely insane if you live here or partially insane), and there are selective few that travel outside their home world. Those that haven't gone completely insane yet, are the ones in charge of handling visitors that travel here. Outside the walls of Luminesse right before anyone can enter the dimension they must first get passed the creatures that guard the entrance. These monsters tower at 60-70 stories in height and some appear to be reptilian. They are docile creatures unless they detect hostility from any outsiders attempting to pass through. System: The system for the citizens of Luminesse is made up of different levels(Highest being the top and lowest being the bottom): Spirits: Of all the beings that take up residence here, the spirits are given the top ranking of the system. They are not only valued but treated with the upmost respect. They are reminders that there is no 'hell' or 'heaven' in Luminesse and once you die you either fall victim to the consequence of being a zombie or become a spirit. There are also malicious, demoinc spirits wandering about but are not as prominent. They cannot do any sort of damage or leave a physical impact unless given permission. The only ones able to see and call forth these demonic spirits are either incredibly elite necromancers or a selective few gifted enough to allow them to latch onto something. Clowns: Clowns are the result of people that have an ability that is not of the average necromancer or normal human. They have the most free will despite living a circus freak life which is what makes them the second highest ranking. Many are viewed as the sort of 'demi gods' because they can have abilities that are both harmonious and dangerous. Necromancers: The necromancers are the 'priests', so to speak. They keep spirits from causing chaos as well as guiding the zombies. A necromancer's power is measured by the amount of tattoos/markings and piercings they have. The higher in power they are, the more unlikely their souls have a chance of seperating from the body once they have died and become a zombie. Black market dealers: Not many people living here choose to step into the occupation of being a black market dealer, but those that do make a great deal of profit. They usually travel in and out of Luminesse to offer their services or barter off rare items such as their soil from their massive aether supply. Those that choose this occupation help keep the economy flowing smoothly. Civilian: Anyone not of special abilities, a walking corpse, or wandering spirit is considered normal. A normal civilian is able to live a serene life, atleast the closest one can manage in Luminesse. Zombies: The consequence for giving their bodies to the black magic, zombies are a creation from dead necromancers. Every zombie needs to have a necromancer sire to guide them otherwise they wander the world lost and their minds go into limbo. They serve well as guards and servants and many can actually speak clear enough rather than the stereotypical 'raghhhhhh brainnnnnnssss'. Their flesh continues to slowly rot and decay overtime and even when there is nothing but bone left the spirit is still unable to detach from the body.